Releasable electrical connectors typically includes a pair of connector parts, each of which have one or more contacts connected to cable wires. In the usual case, the contacts are male and female (i.e., pins and socket) in which the male contact fits into an opening in the female contact, and which can only be mated or unmated by relative movement along a single axis, movements in other directions causing damage to or destruction of the contacts.
There are many situations (e.g. missile launches) in which it is desirable to be able to release or unmate a connector by exerting forces along any of several different directions. So-called "butt" contacts are known which establish electrical interconnection by mere surface contact between the contacts and no parts of either contact are entrapped or secured within the other contact. Such butt contacts are separable by relative contact movement in several directions without damaging or breaking the contacts or the connector parts.